Hello My Name Is
by Skami
Summary: "It was filled with girls, probably at least seven or eight, and if this were a normal situation, I'd be flirting with pretty much everyone of them. But I had on a bra, a wig, makeup. This was not a normal situation." When a common mistake is made with Cody's name when he enrolls in a new high school for his junior year, what's meant as a joke on the first day goes way too far.
1. A Little Mixed Up

**SOOOOOOO here we go, an idea I've been deciding on writing up for a while and after I got a couple opinions on I decided that it was worth a shot. So here we have: Hello My Name Is, Chapter 1/Prologue **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"You're gonna lose, Cody." Noah was so overconfident that he took his vision away from Cody's flat screen to look him in his determined face.

The geek leaned a bit to the left. "Shut up dude, there's is no way I'm losing to you again."

"I don't even have to look." Noah replied. "That's how sure I am."

"Noah shut up! I can't focus!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot you had the attention span of a squirrel."

"It's called 'ADD' and I told you it's not that bad anymore!"

"And did you take your ADD medication, Cody?"

"...Maybe..."

"That's what I thought." With one swift movement, Noah delivered the final blow on Cody's game character, causing it to smash into little fragments of blue-crystallized light as they fluttered to the ground. The geek threw his controller onto the ground, groaning out of frustration as his friend laughed at him.

"You cheated." Cody exclaimed.

"Or," Noah put his finger in the air. "I could just be naturally better at video games than you and you just won't admit it because it'll hurt your ego."

Cody scoffed. "_My _ego? You're the one who gloats every time you get straight A's." He lowered his brows. "Which is pretty much all the time."

Noah kicked his sock-covered feet up onto the glass coffee table, not caring the Cody's mother hated it when he did that. "What can I say, I'm just great at everything."

"_Exercising_." The geek said heavily, making Noah frown.

"And yet you somehow manage to still only be 110 pounds of skin and fat." He replied, poking at his side. Cody jumped at the sudden touch.

"You're no better!" Cody shot back. "All you do is come over my house and eat my food."

"It's your mom's fault for being such a good cook." Noah lazily replied back. "Speaking of which actually, I'm gonna go raid your fridge." The Indian teen climbed to his feet and straightened out his shirt before disappearing from the living room and into Cody's kitchen. It was getting to the point where Noah didn't even have to ask anymore, he was over at his friend's house so often that it was seldom behavior for him.

Cody slumped down in his sofa, bringing his feet up to stretch out where Noah had once been sitting. Every time he thought about it, he became ashamed of the fact that all he literally done during the summer was sit around his house with Noah and play video games pretty much all day long. His father always told him to be productive with his time. But there was just something more appealing about _Dead Space_ rather than doing schoolwork.

Luckily, this summer Cody proudly had no summer work to do. Finally after three years of begging his parent he finally manage to convince them to let him try out for Newbridge Tech and he couldn't be happier. He'd finally get to go to the school that all of his friends had gone to after middle school, including Noah.

It had taken a lot to get Cody in, especially as a junior. Newbridge was a specialty school and they typically stopped letting people in after sophomore year. But, after Noah did him a favor and put in a good word for him with the Information Technology teacher, the school made an exception and now Cody Anderson was now officially a Newbridge student.

He'd finally get to see all of his friends from middle school again and not be the awkward third wheel in a bunch of school-related inside jokes that he just didn't get. He'd actually be on the inside this time.

"CODY!" Noah's voice calling from the kitchen surprised him. He'd been a bit lost in thought.

"What?" Cody replied, lazily picking up his controller from the floor and scrolling through the menu.

"Your mail just came, you want me to get it?"

"Yeah whatever." It would save him a trip so why not?

A few minutes later, the gamer returned to the room, a Tupperware dish in one hand and the mail in the other. He pushed Cody's legs off his seat and plopped back down where he'd been, handing the geek his mail as he did.

"Is that my apple pie?" Cody asked, looking intently at the dish Noah had.

Noah shrugged. "It's mine now."

"Stop eating my food!" The geek tried to reach for the container only to be violently shoved away by Noah's foot.

"_Mine._" He said again, taking another bite of the pie.

With a glare, Cody let it go. Noah was stronger than him and there was no way he could wrestle it away from him. If there was anything Noah would ever physically put up a fight for, it was food.

"You might wanna look through that." He said, pointing at the mail with his fork. "I think I saw something in there with your name on it."

"Really?" Cody sounded a bit eager. He reached for the mail and instantly began picking through it. "It might be my schedule for Newbridge."

"Good for you." Noah replied dryly. "You know I never did get a "thanks" for getting you in."

"Thanks." Cody didn't even look up at him as he found what Noah was referring to. There it was plain as day, his schedule sent straight from the school.

"Relax a little." Noah saw the eagerness in his eyes.

"I can't! I finally get to know what classes I'm taking." Cody wasted no time ripping open the envelope and tearing the papers from inside it. "I've been waiting like all summer."

"Newbridge has incredibly slow office work." Noah replied. "That's probably why you got it so late."

The geek shrugged and began examining the paper. He had IT in the morning with Noah he assumed. Then later he had Physics and Health, not too bad.

Noah glanced around the room. His eyes landed back on the envelope that Cody had dropped. He was so rough with everything that he'd nearly torn it in half while trying to get it open. Noah overall thought that Cody needed to relax a little; Newbridge wasn't as great as he was making it out to be.

Not having anything else to do, Noah reached down for the envelope and read lazily over it again. Something instantly caught his attention though. After reading over it a few more times to make sure he was seeing it correctly, the boy looked back up at his friend.

"Who teaches IT? Are they cool or mean-like how much can I slack off in this class-"

"Cody," Noah cut him off and held up the envelope. "Or should I say Connie?"

A confused washed over Cody's face. "Wait, what?"

"If you had taken the time out to actually read this, you would've noticed that this isn't your name." He handed the envelope to him. "This says 'Connie Anderson', not Cody."

What? That couldn't be right. Hesitantly, the geek looked at the schedule in his hand. Right there at the top however, there it was again. 'Connie Anderson' printed boldly at the top of the paper, not 'Cody'.

"Oh come on!" Cody groaned and tossed the schedule onto the coffee table. "How could they mix this up again?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "'Again'?"

Cody sighed. "Okay, believe it or not, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"It's not?" His friend laughed at him a little, only making scowl.

"No, it isn't." Cody replied. He really didn't want to retell the story, but he felt like Noah wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. "...Back when I was in the second grade and before I knew you I used to move around a lot. Like a lot."

"And then you decided to settle down in this shitty little town."

"Anyway, my parents were working all the time so they hired this nanny to do everything for me, including enroll me in school."

"Was she hot?" Noah asked.

"What? Dude-I don't know I was like seven!"

Noah shrugged. "Continue."

"Well, the thing about her was that she was really forgetful. Like really forgetful. So, when she finally remembered to enroll me a week before school started she rushed all the paperwork in and hoped that my parents wouldn't find out."

"Sounds like she was a keeper." Noah sarcastically let out.

Cody scoffed. "Yeah. Definitely. But anyway, she got me into school and everything was fine for the first few days. People kept calling me Connie for some reason though and I didn't understand why. I found out later however that it was because my nanny wrote so fast on the application that it looked like 'Connie' and not Cody. Nobody else found out until I went into the boys bathroom and freaked everyone out."

"Did you really look that much like a girl? Like did no one stop to think 'Hey, maybe this kid has a dick'."

"I guess... I mean I did have really long hair. It was past my shoulders."

Noah laughed. "Why?"

"The nanny kept forgetting to take me to get a haircut."

"Wow. Your parents must have loved you."

"Yeah. Apparently even the teacher thought I was girl and was really surprised to find out I wasn't. She said I was really cute for a little boy."

"Aww. You were pretty." Noah reached forward and pinched his cheek.

"Shut up!" Cody smacked his hand away. "It got fixed and that's all the matters. It took like a month to get everything straightened out though."

Once he finished, Noah shrugged and took another bite of the pie. "I believe it. After all you do have a baby face."

Cody blushed. "No I don't!...Do I?"

"Cody, you've got huge blue eyes, tiny lips, and a dainty little fairy nose. You _have_ a baby face." Noah answered.

With that the geek touched his face slightly. It wasn't that bad...it could've been worse...

"Whatever...it's not a big deal. I'll just call Newbridge and get it fixed before school starts." Cody reached for his controller again.

"Eh, that may be a little bit harder than you think. Again, Newbridge office work sucks ass." Noah pointed out, putting down the dish to again pick up his controller.

"I'll get it fixed." Cody pressed start on his controller.

With one last glance at him, and then at the schedule, Noah shrugged. It'd probably take months, but it would get fixed. Just not soon.

The two went on with their games, yelling at each other as they played.

* * *

**And this was just the first chapter, so I've got more instore. Come onnnn tell me what you think... **

**Psst, ya girl Izzy is making an apperance next chapter. ;)**

**~DUECES**


	2. The Wager

**Chappppter 2 you guys...we're actually getting into the story nowwww. **

**Anyways read on, and you know. **

**That junk**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

"How can you-"

"Shhh!"

"But this is so bad-"

"I said shhh!"

"Oh my God."

Noah let his head fall back against the pillows. He couldn't believe this was actually the movie that Cody had suggested they watch. He knew that Cody had bad taste in films, but this had to be the worst.

They were both up in Cody's oversized bedroom lying on his bed while watching Netflix and scarfing down their second bowl of popcorn. It was a normal occurrence for them on Friday evenings seeing as how Cody's parents were out working and neither of them had a car yet. The next best thing was sitting in his room and pretend that they were at the movies.

"Can we please watch something different?" Noah begged.

"Dude this movie isn't that bad." Cody responded, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yes it is! The acting is terrible and almost everything that happens is predictable."

"Just chill out man, it'll get better."

Noah groaned. "Why couldn't we have just watched _Bloody Letter_? It was right there on the popular list."

"You know how much I hate horror movies Noah." Cody replied, giving him a serious look.

"That's just because you won't quit being a baby about it and just suck it up already." Noah sat up and reached for the popcorn. "Just because you nearly piss your pants every time a door slams doesn't mean I have to suffer."

"You're not suffering, I promise you dude it'll get better, just wait." Cody flashed the book worm a gap-toothed smile, to which Noah frowned in return.

"It better." He said, leaning back onto the pillows.

About ten minutes of the movie passed before a sudden noise broke the silence that had set in.

Cody pulled his attention away from the film and began feeling around his bed for his phone. He'd recognized the sound as his text alert.

"Where is it?-Ow!"

An object had been thrown into the back of his head. Cody whipped around to see Noah nonchalantly looking directly at the screen.

"Found it." He said, eating a handful of popcorn.

The geek shot him a glare.

"Who is it?" Noah was really acting like he hadn't just thrown his phone at him.

Cody looked at the screen as it illuminated the darkness of his room and groaned at the sight.

"Not who you were expecting?" Noah asked.

"No, it's Izzy. I forgot about something I agreed to do for her." Cody pulled himself from his bed and looked out of his window. "She's outside."

"Why? What did you agree to?"

"Ugh. I told her that I'd let her practice her stage makeup on me for her Design and Production class." Cody dryly replied.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why didn't you just tell her to do it on herself?"

"Because she wouldn't stop harassing me until I said yes. She kept saying that she wanted to try it on a guy because they have different facial shapes or whatever."

"You seem to have forgotten that Izzy is insane."

"She's not that bad." Cody defended, walking towards the door. "Besides, she said she'd go easy on it. She just needs a picture for her summer work."

With that, there was the unmistakable sound of the doorbell ringing. Cody sighed heavily before turning.

"See you later Connie." He heard Noah call from the room, making him grimace.

Honestly he had no idea why he hadn't told Izzy to just find someone else. Maybe because he just didn't have the heart to tell her no, even if she was crazy. She was a good friend of Noah and Cody's. Not to mention she also went to Newbridge with Noah, so if he had said no, he wouldn't have heard the end of it.

The geek reluctantly trudged down the stairs to his front door, where he could see Izzy's bouncing figure in the frosted glass windows beside it. Hesitantly, he unlocked the door.

Izzy wore a huge smile as she charged into Cody's house, pulling him into a tight hug before shutting the door.

"Codes!" She let him out of her embrace.

"Hi Izzy." He wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen. He did notice however that her mom's usual SUV wasn't parked anywhere outside. "Did you walk here?"

Izzy scoffed. "No Cody, I flew. Yea I walked! How else?"

Cody shrugged nervously. Izzy lived at least twenty minutes away by car. That had to be at least an hour and half long walk. She was really determined to get this done.

"So," She gripped onto his shoulders. "You ready to be gorgeous?" Izzy had her huge stage-kit seated on the floor beside her.

"I-I guess?" Cody said unsurely. Izzy smiled wildly at that. She gripped his wrist in one hand and her kit in the other.

"That's the spirit! Let's get down to work!" The redhead then yanked him down the hall and into the kitchen. She pulled in a chair from the dining room and shoved him down into it, soon dropping a cape over his shoulders.

"I-Izzy, you said you'd go easy, remember?" Cody noticed that the girl had begun taking various make-up sets out of her kit and a ton of other products that he had never seen before in his life.

"I said that?" Izzy wiped her hands on her shirt after washing them then picked up a small bottle from the counter. "Don't worry Cody, I know what I'm doing. You'll look perfect."

The geek gulped as she began applying foundation to his face. "Right..."

Honestly he was already starting to regret this decision.

* * *

"Cody!" Noah yelled down the stairs as he came from the geek's room. "You were wrong! The movie sucked and continued to suck the entire time!"

Cody had been gone for at least half an hour, and Noah finished watching the movie without him just to prove him wrong; he was right, it did suck.

The know it all continued down the stairs while still yelling out, an empty bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Cody! Where are you?" Noah glanced into living room only to see an empty chair.

Suddenly, there was a sudden rush from the kitchen. Noah immediately found himself nearly knocked onto the floor as he was engulfed in tight, rib-crushing hug.

"NOAHHH!" Izzy nuzzled the teen as she hugged him. "Cody didn't say you were here! I haven't seen you all summer!"

Noah gasped. "I-Izzy! L-et go-you're crushing my lungs!"

The redhead released her grip, letting him gather air back into his chest. She was still smiling happily at him and bouncing slightly as well.

"Well?! How are you?!" Izzy asked eagerly.

"I'm fine." Noah reached down to pick up the bowl Izzy had made him drop. "I assume you are too."

"Totally! Cody didn't even say that you were over! Why didn't we hang out or something?"

Noah shrugged. "I'm over here so often he probably forgot." He glanced over her shoulder. "Where is he, exactly?"

"Kitchen!" A wide grin spread across her face. "You should definitely come see how I did."

Before he could respond, he was being pulled into the kitchen by the crazed girl at an alarming speed. Izzy let go when they reached the door and went back over to Cody's chair. He was facing the opposite direction from Noah.

The know-it-all leaned against the doorframe. "Are you gonna show me or not?"

"Just one second!" Izzy picked up a small silver tube from the counter and leaned over towards Cody, who instantly drew back.

"I said no lipstick!" He blurted.

"Relax, it'll only be for a second!" She jerked him forward. "Now pout."

Uneagerly, the geek forced out his bottom lip and let Izzy apply a bright red shade to his mouth.

"There, finished!" The red-headed girl turned the chair around to face Noah. "I did good right? Right?"

Immediately upon seeing Cody, Noah burst out laughing. He held onto his torso as he held back tears. The geek went pale. Why was Noah laughing at him? It couldn't look that bad! Izzy promised she wouldn't do too much! Yet there stood his best friend, dying in hysterics.

"Ha! Oh my God! Izzy what did you do to him?" Noah managed to choke out, still laughing directly in Cody's face.

"Oh, crap, wait, one last thing!" Izzy reached over into her make up kit and rummaged through it. She then pulled out a curly, dark brown wig which she plopped down on Cody's head and adjusted slightly. "There we go!"

Noah only laughed harder. So hard that he sunk down to the floor.

"I wanna see! Let me see!" Cody exclaimed anxiously.

"Are you sure about that?!" His friend laughed. "Oh God, this almost makes up for that crappy movie you made me watch."

Cody looked up at Izzy. "Don't you have a mirror or something?"

The redhead nodded and rummaged through her kit again to pull out a large red mirror and hold it in front of his face. "What do you think?"

Cody jumped in his seat. Noah had the right to laugh, because he looked _ridiculous_.

The make-up wasn't badly done at all and if anything it looked nice, but the fact was that on him and made him look about ten times less like a boy and a lot more like a teenage girl, especially with the wig on. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own face, covered in blush, eyeshadow and eyeliner. The thing that bothered him the most was that it almost made him look...pretty.

"Izzy! I told you to go easy!" Cody cried.

"I did!" She replied. "Believe me, I could've done way more, but I figured if I did that you'd probably have a heart attack or something."

"Please, explain to me how you could do more than that." Noah finally had relaxed from laughing and was now just smiling like an idiot. "He looks like a girl!"

"I do not!" Cody shot back angrily. "Izzy can you please get this off my face!"

"Not before I can take a picture." She looked around. "When I find my phone..."

Cody groaned. Noah was enjoying this too much. He was supposed to be his friend, not laugh at him when he was in an uncomfortable position. Izzy had started searching around the kitchen, looking under various items for her phone. Noah was still smiling at Cody to which he glared back.

"Aww, are you angry sweetie?" Noah asked in a mocking tone.

"Would you shut up?" Cody replied.

"Anything for a sweet little girl like you!" His friend answered.

"I don't look like a girl!"

"Cody, _yes you do._"

"No I don't!"

Before Noah could respond, the doorbell rang again. Cody cringed a little. He didn't want anyone to see him like this because he knew he would have a hard time explaining it.

"That's probably the pizza I ordered." Noah spoke up, digging in his pocket and taking out a twenty. "Go get it."

"I'm not going anywhere looking like this! You go get it!" Cody exclaimed.

"I would, but I have to use the bathroom."

The geek raised an eyebrow. "You just happen to right this second?"

"Or you know I could just take a leak on your doormat, but I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't appreciate that." Noah slipped the twenty in Cody's lap and began to walk away from the kitchen. "Your choice."

Cody whined lowly. Noah was an awesome person most of the time but then he had to go and do things like this. It made him question his choice in friends.

"Izzy, can you-"

"Not now!" She was now using his house phone to call her own.

"Ugh." Unfortunately, Cody was extremely hungry and he wanted that pizza. So he had no choice but to shirk off the cape and walk shamefully to the door, swearing under his breath as he turned the knob.

He was instantly met with the face of a happy looking pizza delivery guy. His expression didn't change as he handed Cody the pizza, who handed him the twenty in return.

"Thanks." Cody swallowed hard.

"No problem!" The delivery boy replied. "Enjoy your pizza miss."

Before Cody could respond, he started back towards his car, slipping the twenty dollar bill in his pocket as he walked.

"...What?"

Cody was thoroughly confused. He'd called him "miss"...

...Not sir.

The geek shook it off. He probably just wasn't looking close enough. Anybody could make that mistake if they weren't looking at him brushing it off, Cody closed the front door and brought the pizza back to the kitchen, only to see Noah sitting in the chair that he'd been in.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom!" Cody was mad now. Did he just answer the front door in drag for nothing?

Noah shrugged and took the pizza from his hands. "The feeling passed."

Cody narrowed his eyes. He had a few choice words for him in mind, but he decided not to say them.

"Found it!" Izzy returned to the room with her phone now in hand. Her eyes lit up as she saw Noah set the pizza down on the stove.

"Pizza!"

"Izzy!" Cody cried out at her.

She turned back to him. "Oh, wait, right!" The girl held up her phone. "Smile!"

It wouldn't have mattered if Cody even attempted to smile; the flash from her phone was so bright it nearly blinded him for two seconds.

Izzy held the phone down and giggled at what she saw. "Aww, Cody this looks so cute! You look all wide-eyed and innocent."

"Please, stop." Cody begged. "Can I go take this off now?"

Izzy took a slice from the box. "Yeah sure, knock yourself out."

Before he could leave, Noah spoke up. "So what'd the pizza guy say?"

"I don't know. Nothing I guess?" Cody replied. "The only weird thing was...nevermind."

"No, say it. I wanna know." Noah urged, stepping into his path before he could leave.

Cody sighed angrily. "He-he called me 'miss' okay? Happy?"

Noah looked at Izzy. "Told you he'd think he was a girl."

All Izzy did was laugh in agreement.

"Wait, that's why you made me answer the door?! Dude!" Cody hit his friend in the arm, only to have him laugh in response.

"I was just trying to prove my point." Noah said back, taking a bite of his pizza. "My point being, you look like a_ girl_, Cody."

No he didn't. So what if that pizza guy made a mistake and thought he was? It was just one person, one person who obviously couldn't see straight.

"Whatever, just get out of my way."

Noah finally stepped aside after a few minutes of mocking him. A little while later, Cody returned with a clean face and no wig. He found both Izzy and Noah now sitting in his living room and flipping through channels on his flatscreen.

The geek took it upon himself to bring the pizza into the living room and set it on the coffee table. He held out his plate and pulled himself a slice.

Izzy glanced over at Cody. "You still have a little lipstick on, Cody."

"Seriously? I spent like ten minutes trying to get it off!" He immediately grabbed a napkin and violently rubbed his lips.

All of sudden, Cody noticed that Noah was staring at him intently. He recognized the face that Noah had. It was the expression he got whenever he was in deep thought about something. Yeah it made him a little uncomfortable and he wanted to know what he was thinking about, but he continued to keep his focus downward.

"Hey Cody," Noah called his name. The brunet looked up. "You know what you should do?"

Cody didn't like the tone in his voice; he definitely was up to something.

"...What?" He hesitantly answered.

"This would be purely for shits and giggles, but I was gonna say that on your first day at Newbridge as a joke, it'd be funny if you went along with the whole 'Connie' thing and come to school dressed as a girl." Noah told him. "You know, since you apparently look better like that than as a boy."

Cody instantly turned red. "N-no! That's a terrible idea! What the hell Noah?"

"That's right, you're going to Newbridge with us this year, right?" Izzy seemed happy, but then she became confused. "Wait, what 'Connie thing'?"

Ignoring Cody's pleas not to tell her, Noah began explaining to Izzy about the problem he had with his name. When he finished, Izzy's eyes lit up and she looked back at Cody with a grin on her face.

"Dude! You gotta do it! It'd be so funny!" The redhead agreed, bouncing in her seat.

"No! Why would I do that?! What is wrong with you two?! It'd be funny for everyone but me!" Cody exclaimed.

"You know, I think that you're just afraid people wouldl actually believe you're a girl." Noah admitted for him.

Cody lowered his brows. "I'm not scared because I'm not doing it. No one would actually think I'm a girl anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "If you're so sure, why not just do it to prove me wrong then?"

"I said no!" Cody shot back.

"Alright, how about this." The know-it-all sat up. "Let's make this into a bet-"

"No!" The geek interrupted, only to have his friend continue anyway.

"If you go and and everyone believes you're a girl, then you owe me fifty bucks. But, if even one person doesn't buy it. I owe you fifty." He smiled slyly at Cody's horrified reaction. "I mean, you seem so secure in your masculinity, so you should win right?"

Cody sat in his seat, more internally torn than he'd ever been in his entire life. He wanted to say no. I just wanted Noah to drop it and leave him alone. But he admittedly could really, _really _use that fifty bucks to fix his laptop, he'd been using the family computer for three months now and he'd just about had enough of having to clear his history every time he got off so his mom wouldn't see.

"What's it gonna be, _Connie_?" Noah intentionally drew out the word 'Connie' just to make him shudder.

Cody bit his lip, but finally spoke up. "You are so lucky that I need my laptop fixed..."

"Is that yes?" Noah raised an eyebrow. Shamefully, Cody nodded.

"But-" He stated. "I won't wear a dress and after I do this, we never speak of it again, got it?"

"Okay sure, whatever!" Izzy was giddy with excitement now. "This is gonna be so fun! I'll come over the morning of the first day to do your makeup!"

"You're gonna lose." Noah sang, putting his feet back up on the coffee table.

Cody glared at his friend, but didn't reply again. There was no use, he knew Noah was set on winning, which definitely couldn't happen because he didn't have fifty bucks just lying around.

"Oh, and by the way, you can't act like a guy. You have to pretend you're a girl and go along with it if anyone believes you." Noah added.

"Are you kidding me?" Cody complained.

"Don't worry Cody," Izzy started. "It's just one day, that's all."

Just one day. Just one day of him crossdressing in public.

He was already starting to regret this decision.

* * *

**Yep, now you're gonna get lil Codes crossdressin next chapter, so stay tuned if you're interested. **

**To all my reviewers, thank you, and those who read and don't review, I also appreciate you're interest, so thank you also. **

**~DUECES**


	3. Cutie

**Chapter 3: Cutie**

* * *

I was sleeping in my bed, perfectly fine and still. Noah had spent the night and was laying on the opposite side of my full-sized bed, fast asleep too. I really wished he stop snoring so loud, but every time I tried to convince him that he snored he just repeatedly denied it and said I didn't know what I was talking about. Tell that to the hour I spent awake because he was lying right next to my ear.

And then there was the loud yell that came through my bursting through my door, snapping both of us violently awake. Noah fell out of the bed, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He glared back at me as he pulled himself to his feet. Come on, things like that don't even happen to him that often. Just let me laugh once.

"GOOD MORNING NEWBRIDGE STUDENTS!" There stood Izzy in my doorway, fully dressed in a green tank top and long yellow skirt while holding her makeup trunk in her other arm. I'd tried to pick up before and it turns out that it was actually really heavy, so I have no idea how she could possibly carry it in one arm.

I was wondering why she had it for a split second, but then I immediately remembered the bet I'd made with Noah a week ago. Oh God.

"Hey...Izzy." I uneasily replied, running my hand back through my bed head.

"Mornin' boys!" She sang. Her eyes instantly set back on me. "You ready Cody?"

No, I wasn't. And I was hoping she would forget. My mouth hung open in a dumbfounded way; I wasn't sure what to say at all. Noah however spoke up for me.

"He's ready! Just go already." He'd said crankily while pushing on me to get up. Noah definitely wasn't a morning person and I'm pretty sure he just wanted us to leave so he could go back to sleep.

"Well then, come on Cody!" Izzy smiled at me. "Oh, wait, I mean _Connie_, right?"

I sighed. "Yea...I guess."

"Great!" She instantly lunged at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from my bed and dragging me out of the room in my white t-shirt and blue lounge pants. I already didn't like where this was going.

Izzy pulled me into my hall bathroom then shut and locked the door behind her. Quickly after turning back to me, she forced me down onto the toilet and squatted down to open her trunk. Then she started pulling out various items.

"You don't mind if I get makeup on that shirt do you?" She asked while setting a few eyeshadow kits on the sink.

. "I guess not?" I mean I did have a ton of white t-shirts just like this, so I guess messing up one wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Good." She stood up. "Cause I forgot the cape...and I'm just going to be doing a teensy bit more this time."

"Izzy! Are you trying to make me lose?!" I exclaimed. She shushed me by using a wet cloth to wipe off my face.

"Chill out. Before what I did was _okay_. I just wanna make it look perfect this time. I mean, just because 'Connie' isn't staying around for long doesn't mean she can't look good, right?"

For some reason, I saw her train of logic and nodded weakly in response. Izzy smiled and brought her hand under my chin. She started dabbing the same stuff from before on my face...what I think she told me was foundation. It was cold and wet and always made me cringe a little, but Izzy managed to hold me still.

I looked around at what she'd pulled out. Oh great...light pink eyeshadow and a bunch of different lipstick tubes. Just great. ...Were those...fake eyelashes? Dear God.

I couldn't even get up now, because I'm pretty sure if I tried, Izzy would yank me back down by the collar of my shirt and nearly choke me in the process. Besides, I think Izzy was enjoying doing my makeup a little too much.

**_ABOUT FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER__**

"Augh! Izzy! Stop pushing me!"

"Maybe if you would walk a little faster I wouldn't have to! We're on a schedule here!"

Izzy shoved me back down the hall, only making me stumble back into into my room. I'm pretty sure I should've fallen much harder with the way I tripped in the way-too baggy jeans she'd given me. How tall did she think I was? They were pooling around my ankles for pete's sake!

But, instead of falling face-first onto the floor, I flopped down onto the bed and landed right on Noah's torso. That ripped him awake with a loud grunt of pain. He looked around wildly and then saw me lying across his lap face down.

I managed to flip over onto my back, groaning at the fact that I'd hit my arm when I'd fell. Noah raised an eyebrow at me.

"Going for the shirtless look, are we?" He asked.

Izzy scoffed and pulled me up from the bed. "I'm gonna give him a shirt Noah. I just had to do a couple more things before I did."

She stood me up in the center of my room. I was instantly uncomfortable. Noah was just sitting up, looking at me intently while I stood in this wig and full face of makeup. A small smile then crept across his face.

"Well don't you just have the prettiest big blue eyes a little girl could ever have!" He teased.

I narrowed my eyes. I already heard Izzy tell me how the eyelashes would make my eyes look ten times bigger. I didn't need him reminding me.

"Do you really have to start this again?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Am I hurting your feelings?" He was still going, and I still didn't find it the least bit funny.

Izzy had gone over to her purse to dig something out of it. "Stay still." She came up behind me and clipped something around my chest.

I knew what it was, and I scowled at Noah when he started snickering at me.

"Is the bra really necessary Izzy?" I asked irritably, shifting in discomfort.

"Yes it's necessary!" She replied, coming back over to me with two round, gel-looking objects. "Where else would I put these?"

. She didn't even wait for me to say anything before shoving them into the bra. I cringed.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Whatever she shoved in was freezing cold and sent shivers down my spine. Noah only laughed at me again. He was enjoying this too much.

Izzy then pulled a shirt over my head and straightened it out. I glanced down at it with a grimace. Really? Out of all of the colors she had to go with hot pink stripes?

"There!" She stood back. "I tried to find a loose fitting shirt so no one would notice you don't have curves."

"Hey!" I cried. Wait, why did I say that? Of course I didn't have curves, I was a guy!

Izzy stood there for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Oh, wait, one last thing!"

I was really getting tired of hearing her say that. She went back over to her trunk and pulled out something that kind of looked like one of the neck rest pillows for old people. She brought it back over to me.

"Turn around." She ordered. I hesitantly followed her instruction.

"What are you gonna do with th-AT!"

Before I knew it Izzy had shoved it into my pants. I thrashed a little, but she managed to hold me still.

"There! Now I'm done!" She said again, pulling my shirt down in the back and smacking me lightly. "Now your butt's not flat as a pancake anymore."

I lowered my brows. "It's not that flat..."

Again, I don't know why I was defending this.

Izzy gave me one last once over before turning me to face Noah. "How'd I do?"

Noah didn't even look shocked or dumbfounded. He looked amused.

"I am so going to win this bet." He chuckled.

I frowned. Slowly, I walked over to the full length mirror I had hanging on the back of my door. My face fell at the sight.

I looked like a girl.

I hated to admit it, but Izzy just did too good of a job. Hell, if I didn't know me I would've thought I was a girl.

"I know, I did good right?" Izzy folded her arms. "Turns out you make an awkward teenage boy but an adorable little teenage girl."

That comment physically hurt me because I knew it was true. I turned back to them.

"I'm having second thoughts guys." I said.

Izzy threw her hands up. "Oh come on Cody! Don't just give up now! You wanna prove Noah wrong right?"

Not this much. I glanced back in the mirror. Again with the bold lipstick choice?

"I guess..." I replied, scrunching my face up at my reflection.

"Oh, and by the way," Noah started. "You might wanna do something about your voice. That'll easily give it away."

_Really?_ Would it really? I mean, I already didn't have a deep voice to start with and now I would be forced to talk in some high-pitched girly voice because of this stupid bet? Now I was annoyed.

For some reason, just to spite them, I clasped my hands together in a girly fashion and smiled hugely.

"Is this better you guys?!" I asked them in a high, sugar-sweet sounding voice. I even let out a little soft giggle at the end.

Noah didn't even flinch. "Yeah, actually that's pretty convincing."

My face fell. He wasn't even being sarcastic; his face was dead serious. Izzy nodded in agreement. Oh come on, I was doing that as a joke!

"I really hate you guys sometimes." I said in my normal tone, looking irritably at both of them.

"We love you too." Noah grinned back at me. Oh shut up.

"Alright then, if my work here is done, I'll be downstairs waiting for you two." Izzy spotted Noah's bag in the corner of my room and quickly chucked it at him. "Come on Noah! Get up and get dressed! It's the first day of school!"

Noah scowled at her, but opened the bag with a sigh. I grinned. That's right Noah, be annoyed. This whole thing is because of you.

Izzy soon left the room, leaving the two of us alone. Noah slowly climbed out of my bed and began pulling out clothes. All I could do was stand there awkwardly and watch him; I was already fully dressed.

He looked up at me. "Excuse you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm about to change my clothes. I don't want some creepy little girl watching me."

I glared at him as he laughed. If he didn't stop freaking teasing me. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"Aww! You're so cute when you're angry!" Noah mocked again.

Alright, that was the last straw. I grabbed one of my shoes from off the floor and cornered him against the bed, smacking him with it repeatedly.

"Help! Someone! This little girl is attacking me!" He was still going. I really can't believe he was still going.

"Stop! It! You! Asshole!" I probably beat him for about another five minutes before he finally shut up. God. It was only six thirty in the morning and I was already done with him.

After Noah finished washing up and getting dressed, we both went down to the living room where Izzy was. I of course was walking uncomfortably. When we walked in Izzy was going around touching things she shouldn't have. She stopped though as soon as she noticed us.

"Alright now! Who's ready for their first day of junior year?!" She asked happily.

Neither of us replied, so instead of waiting for one Izzy just took both of us by the wrist and started pulling us towards the door.

I'm actually leaving the house looking like this. Noah was definitely going to pay for this.

"Cody?"

We all froze.

That was my mother's voice.

She was never up this early.

"Go, go! Out the door, now!" Noah shoved Izzy out the door and quickly pulled me along for the ride. I was actually secretly hoping that she would see me. She could've put an end to all this.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes of uncomfortably waiting at Dundry High for the bus to show up. It was weird, Dundry was the school I was transferring from. Usually I just sat back and watched other people get on the bus to go to Newbridge, now I was actually getting on.

I was reluctantly plowed onto the bus by Izzy only to be greeted by at least twenty unknown faces. I gulped. I could already tell this was going to be weird.

I've never been pushed harder in my life than when Izzy practically roundhoused my ass to the back. Of course, I had to stumble forward and make a few of the kids around me giggle. Great. Just...great.

There were a few empty seats in the back, so that's where we sat down. Noah let me get the inside seat and Izzy sat across from us, kicking her feet up on the chair behind her. She obviously didn't give a fuck because she had on a _skirt_.

I felt like I was sitting on a pillow. Why was that thing even necessary? I've seen girls with flat asses before. Why couldn't I have just been one of them?

"Stop shifting around." Noah told me. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

"Really? Me shifting is what's drawing attention?" I gestured to my face.

"Yeah, it is. Your discomfort is really easy to pick up on." He answered.

I glared at him. "Oh, my bad. Is this better?" I roughly kicked my feet up on the chair in front of me, not breaking eye contact with him as I did. "How about that? Is this comfortable enough for you?"

Suddenly, I felt a shift in the seat in front of me. That's when I realized that I'd accidentally kicked the person sitting in front of me with my feet. Shit.

"Who the fuck just kicked me?" The guy turned around with the most pissed look on his face. I sunk down in my seat. He looked like he could kill me with one punch.

"It was an accident, Duncan." Noah answered for me. Did he know him?

Duncan smiled a little when he noticed Noah. Yeah, they had to know each other.

"Well if it isn't the know it all himself." Duncan said. "Whatcha been up to this summer huh Noah? Jerkin' off to Justin's facebook pics again?"

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh really bad but I knew Noah would get me later for it. All he did in response was glare.

"Even I if was I'd still be getting more action than you and Courtney." Noah replied in a snarky tone.

Duncan's smile faded. He reached over the seat to grab hold of Noah's collar. "You really wanna talk action? I haven't see you with a chick since freshman year."

I remembered her. Her name was Allison and she was actually really sweet. She'd been over my house once, but never after that. When I asked about her all Noah said was that they'd broken up. He never did explain why though.

"Maybe because I'm actually doing my work and not fucking anything with a hearrbeat." Noah shot back. This had to be a normal occurrence. It was almost like they had this scripted.

I feel like Duncan had a comeback, but he just chose not to say it. Instead, he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this broad?" He asked, looking at me intently.

I gulped, overwhelmed and not sure what to say. Noah however elbowed me hard in the side and I croaked up.

"I'm Co-nnie." I squeaked in the high voice.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at me. "I've never seen you around anywhere..."

My eye twitched. He didn't even question whether I was a girl or not. And he seemed like the type of kid who would be able to see right through something like that.

"She's a new student." Noah answered. "Connie's in IT with me."

With that, Duncan laughed loudly. "Why would you ever want to hang out with closet-boy over here? Do you like have no other friends?"

Did he say closet boy? What was that supposed to mean? Noah ignored the comment.

"She's new. Of course she doesn't have other friends." He dryly replied. "That's why she has me. And Izzy."

Duncan looked over at Izzy, who wasn't even paying attention. She must have felt him staring because she instantly looked up.

"What?" She asked, putting her phone down.

I put my hand to my forehead. _Izzy_.

Duncan stared at me for a little while longer before shrugging. "Whatever nerd."

He finally turned around in his seat and I breathed a sigh of relief. I'd never had anxiety like that before. I felt like if he figured it out, he would've made it the worst mistake of my life.

Noah saw me relax in my seat. He leaned over towards me and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't get too comfortable. This is just the bus ride. You still have the rest of the day to go."

I tensed up again. I really wished he hadn't reminded me of that.

* * *

I looked out the window in awe as the forty-five minute bus ride came to an end. We were finally at Newbridge, _I_ was finally at Newbridge. For the first time this morning, I felt actually happy.

One after one people began getting off the bus. I wasn't even scared to get off, I was too engrossed in how amazing the school looked from the outside.

Noah and Izzy followed behind me as I swiftly walked off the bus. Perhaps I was just a little too eager however, because I ended up tripping down the steps and falling flat out onto the concrete.

"Cody!" They both jumped off quickly to help me up even though I could've gotten up on my own.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

I brushed the dirt off my shirt. "I'm fine."

Even the bus driver had leaned out to look at me. "You might my wanna take it a little slower next time little lady. Those steps are pretty steep."

I frowned and Noah snickered. He called me "little lady".

"She's fine, thanks for the concern though." Noah told him. The driver gave us a nod before closing the doors and pulling off.

I turned back to the school. All I could do was stare up in awe. It looked like it was about three stories high and stretched out far in opposite directions. Overall, it was just huge, way bigger than Dundry.

"It's so big." I uttered in pure amazement.

"Of course it's big." Izzy said. " I mean we've gotta have somewhere for everyone to do their magnets, remember?"

"Right." I had almost forgotten that this was a specialty school. I didn't take my eyes off the building as Noah began to nudge me forward. Pretty soon we were only feet away from the entrance.

Izzy nudged me. "Stand up straight." She commanded, pushing on my back a little. "Girls don't slouch like that! And stop walking so weirdly, you look like you're gonna fall over again."

"Well I do have a pillow shoved in my pants so walking normally may not be the easiest task." I snapped, trying my best to do what she said.

"Remember, your voice Cody." Noah reminded me.

I groaned. I really would prefer not to talk in such a ridiculous tone, but I had no choice. It was in the terms of the bet apparently.

We crossed the threshold of the door and walked in. I couldn't help the fact that my jaw hung open. I was amazed. It was like walking into an ultra-modern school from like 2077 or something. The colors, stairs, even the crowd of artsy looking kids building in the lobby. Everything was just so cool.

They started over in the opposite direction of me. I however was still standing in my place staring up in awe.

"Connie!" Noah called. I almost didn't respond because it wasn't my name, but I snapped out of it and hurried after them.

I followed them into a long corridor leading to somewhere I couldn't quite see, whatever it was sure was bright.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"_Voice_." Noah said firmly again. I groaned.

"Where are we going?" I repeated, this time in the high voice.

"The cafeteria, we have to wait there until the first bell rings." Noah answered. That was weird. At Dundry everyone usually would just go straight to their classrooms.

We kept walking until we reached the end of the corridor and entered the cafeteria. To my surprise there weren't that many people in it yet, or maybe they were all just late.

"Come on." Noah pulled me aside and walked us over to a little table close to the door, sitting his stuff down as soon as he approached.

Izzy and I followed suit, but I kept looking around at everything like I was some kind of tourist. Everything just looked so shiny and new and everything caught my attention.

"Well Cody? What do you think?" Izzy was looking at me with a bright smile.

"...This...this is so much better than Dundry." I say, blinking a little.

Noah for some reason had started chuckling at me. My eyes drifted down to his face.

. "What?"

"You just look so overwhelmed, like a little lost puppy." He said. Noah widened his eyes, then let his jaw hang open slightly as he looked around with wonder in his eyes. I lowered my brows as I realized he was mocking me.

"Funny." I said dryly, looking down at my phone.

After a minute, I heard Noah scoot his chair out from under the table. I looked up.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast." He said, taking about two dollars out from his pocket and scrunching it in his hand. "I'll be back."

I watched is Noah walked off across the cafeteria, leaving me and Izzy alone. She was busy fiddling with one of her ginger curls...probably looking for split ends. The only reason I knew that was because I used to do that myself when I'd had long hair. I don't even know why, for some reason it was just entertaining.

Suddenly she looked up. "I have to pee."

I grimaced. Did she really have to announce that?

Izzy stood up from the table, but then I went pale. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

I really didn't want to be alone. Not dressed like this and definitely not when I didn't know anyone around me.

"Then come with me." She responded plainly.

I looked down. "Wait, what? No! I can't go in the girls bathroom!"

"Actually I was just gonna say you could wait outside for me...but now that I think about it you should probably go in. It'll get you used to being a girl."

My eyes widened. "Izzy-no-I-"

She was already yanking me towards the door before I could finish. I really didn't want to do this. I mean I _reaallly _didn't wanna do this. Being dressed as a girl was one thing, but going in the girls' bathroom was on a whole nother plain of discomfort that I just didn't want to be on. I'd heard rumors about what went on in there before. The only good thing that I'd ever heard was that girls' rooms were always cleaner.

Izzy practically pushed me into the door of the bathroom. If she kept shoving me I was gonna have a serious backache later.

"Go in!" She yelled.

"No!" I cried out.

That was a mistake, because she took me by my collar and dragged me through the door, nearly choking me in the process.

I was terrified. I was on the inside of this door. Not listening in from the outside like I normally would.

Izzy let go of my collar and went off further in the bathroom. The stall she went in slammed with a loud clang.

Hesitantly, I began walking forward. It was filled with girls, probably at least seven or eight. If this were a normal situation, I'd be flirting with pretty much everyone of them. But I had on a bra, a wig, makeup. This was not a normal situation.

They were all hogging at least one mirror if not two, vigorously doing their makeup and just talking and laughing with each other. What did I smell...was that...strawberries? Oh, someone was spraying perfume in the corner; that's why. Was this always what girls did in the bathroom? Cause if it is that explains a lot.

Either way it still smelled ten times better than the guys' bathroom.

All I could do was stand there and stare. I always wanted to be surrounded by girls, but not this way.

Hey, one girl was really hot. She was a tall blonde, and over by one of the sinks, talking with two other shorter girls who I think were wearing the same clothes? Weird...

I shifted on my feet. I didn't even realize that I was staring at them. Something snapped me out of it, I think it was one of the other girls accidentally bumping into me and instantly apologizing.

"It's fine." I'd said that instinctively. My voice cracked a little though because I remembered to change my voice mid sentence.

My attention went back to the hot blonde, who was now actually looking directly back at me. She looked at me, then turned to whisper to the girls beside her, who nodded about something.

I froze for the millionth time today. What were they whispering about? Why were they looking at me and pointing? Was my cover blown? Did they know?

They started walking towards me and all I could do was shake with anxiety. I had no idea what they were gonna say.

The blonde stopped in front of me and the other two stood beside her. I gulped.

"C-can I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Well...um...we just wanted to tell you that you're lipstick looks like really, really good on you. Like reaaally good.." The blonde spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow. What lipstick-

I looked in a mirror. Oh. That's right.

Quickly I looked back and gave them a fake smile. "T-thanks. I-um-wasn't sure if it would look good on me or not." I lied.

"Oh no way!" One of the other girls piped up. "You're like, totally pale enough for it."

I laughed emptily. That was an insult within a compliment.

"You know, that shade of pink reminds me of the one me and Katie always get, right Katie?" I guess the girl dressed in the same clothes as her was Katie, because she nodded in agreement.

"Remember when Sephora was like all out? And we were totally freaking out! And then the sales girl kept trying to tell us to just get Kiss-Me-Pink but that's like not a replacement for Bubblegum!"

She kept talking for a long time, like a really long time. I had no idea how I'd ended up in this situation but I was had no interest in what she was saying at all. God, how long was she gonna keep going?

I saw Izzy come out the stall out of the corner of my eye, and her eyes instantly met mine. I knew my face only said one thing: "Help me."

Izzy rushed over and stepped in between the girls and I. Finally, the shorter one of them shut up and looked over at Izzy.

"I see you guys have all met Connie." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Omg, is that really your name? Because that's like suuuper cute." The tall blonde asked.

Izzy scoffed. "Of course it's cute! Look at her! She's adorable!"

I blushed. "Actually I think 'adorable' is exaggerating a little-"

"Oh no way! It like totally suits you." The blonde told me. "You're like insanely pretty."

I whimpered. Was no one ever going to say I looked bad? How could I look better as girl than as I guy? What as I was _born_ as? If I was being Cody right now, I wouldn't have gotten nearly as many compliments as Connie was getting now.

"Connie's actually new here guys!" Izzy continued. "And she could really use some friends."

I looked back at her incredulously. She was making me look desperate. Besides, this was only going to be for one day. I didn't need people getting used to Connie.

"Sure thing!" The blonde piped up. "We'll totally show you around during lunch if you want. I'm Lindsay by the way."

"And I'm Katie."

"And I'm Sadie."

Oh God. Now I knew who Noah was talking about before when he'd mentioned the clones at Newbridge known as Sadie and Katie.

"She'd love that! Right Connie?" Izzy asked me.

I blinked. "Ri-ght."

"Good." Izzy began walking us away from them. "See you later guys!"

Soon, we were back on the outside of the bathroom and I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was one of the most stressful moments I'd been through in my entire life. I turned back to Izzy, who was smiling at me slyly.

"Now I'm scared." I said.

"Why?"

"Because they thought I was girl!" I exclaimed. "They didn't even question it! At all! I'm afraid Noah's gonna end up winning this!"

Izzy smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Good, cause that just means I did an awesome job with your makeup."

Was she even listening to me? I was having a crisis!

"I really wish people would stop calling me 'cute'."

She laughed. "Like that's gonna happen. Cody you're 5"6 and look like a baby doll with curly hair. You're like the exact definition of cute."

I frowned.

"Don't worry. It's just one day. At 2:15 this'll all be over and you can go back to being just Cody." She was trying to console me as much as she could. The least I could do was appreciate it. "Sound good?"

I weakly sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, cutesy voice, remember? Use that cute thing to your advantage."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Izzy. I'll try not to forget again."

I'm pretty sure this voice amused her. All she did was smile in response.

"Alright then, let's go see if I can get cranky-pants to give me some of his cinnamon sticks."

With that, Izzy ushered us back into the cafeteria and away from the bathroom. I could only imagine how the rest of this day was going to go down.

* * *

**YEP. THERE'S CHAPTER THREE FOR YOU**

**You'll see where I'm going from here if your interested. Wink Wink. **

**~DUECES**


End file.
